Problem: Evaluate. $\left(-2\dfrac25\right)^2 = $
Solution: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\left(-2\dfrac25\right)^2 $ $=\left(-\dfrac{12}{5}\right)^2$ $=-\dfrac{12}{5}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{12}{5}\right)$ $=\dfrac{144}{25} $